Mi futuro es tu decisión
by Carupin
Summary: Estaba nerviosa y asustada porque sabía que estaba jugándome el todo por el todo. Porque sabía que después de hacer una pregunta como la que tenía que hacer las cosas no volverían a ser lo mismo, pero era una pregunta que necesitaba hacerse... *Takari*
1. Capítulo I

Estaba nerviosa y asustada porque sabía que estaba jugándome el todo por el todo, porque sabía que después de hacer una pregunta como la que tenía que hacer las cosas no volverían a ser lo mismo, pero era una pregunta que necesitaba hacerse...

Desde que nos conocimos Takeru y yo hemos compartido de manera permanente en el tiempo, y puede que haya empezado como costumbre que siempre estuviéramos juntos, porque caminábamos más lento que nuestros amigos y hermanos, al ser los más pequeños… pero a medida que crecíamos y podíamos caminar al ritmo de los demás, aún así siempre preferíamos caminar más atrás... En esas largas caminatas en el Digimundo nos contamos muchas cosas y comenzamos a conocernos sin siquiera preguntarnos nada. A veces hablaba yo… a veces hablaba él… y lo escuchaba atentamente, me contó sobre cómo conoció a Angemon, la relación de sus padres, lo que era para él vivir lejos de su hermano y fue como supe que en realidad él había pasado por muchas cosas duras.

Cuando nuestro viaje llegó a su fin, tuvimos que separarnos porque él vivía en otra ciudad, no perdimos nunca contacto por eso, cuando me dijo que viviría en Odaiba, me puse muy contenta, y fui mucho más feliz aún cuando se presentó en la sala de clases a la que yo asistía; seríamos compañeros... Su apariencia había cambiado, ya no era el más pequeño, era mucho más alto que yo y por primera vez pensé que Takeru era muy atractivo.

Así fue como comenzó a pasar el tiempo, y cada uno de nuestros amigos eligieron sus caminos. Algunos iniciaron una relación, como lo hicieron Yamato y Sora y luego les siguieron Miyako y Ken, los demás con personas que conocieron en sus respectivos trabajos, universidades o lugares que solían frecuentar... Ante mis ojos veía como la vida personal de todos comenzaba a separarnos... Observaba pasivamente pasar el tiempo y paulatinamente las reuniones se fueron haciendo menos regulares, hasta que en algún momento, la sagrada fecha del primero de agosto, era la única en la que nos encontrábamos todos. Extrañamente a Takeru se le estaba haciendo igual de difícil que a mí el conseguir una vida ajena a la del grupo, por lo que una vez más nos veíamos caminando al mismo ritmo, más lento que el resto y no puedo negarlo, hacía que me sintiera un poco menos presionada ver que no era la única e incluso bromeábamos al respecto.

En particular no me molestaba aquello, pero no fue hasta que mi hermano me pidió que cuidara de mi sobrino que no me había dado cuenta de algo… yo quería tener un bebé también…

La idea rondó por mucho tiempo en mi cabeza y después de analizarlo con cuidado decidí que no porque no tuviera pareja no podría ser madre. Tenía todo, una casa, ahorros, trabajo estable… por lo que un día, sin más preámbulos, me dirigí a una clínica especializada en fertilización.

Fue algo incomoda la entrevista, hablar de los métodos, posibilidades y estadísticas y aunque me costara aceptarlo, había sido un poco -bastante, de hecho- frívolo todo, pero soportable, hasta que la pregunta más delicada de todas fue hecha: "¿tiene algún donador en mente o quisiera ver algunos de nuestros donantes de la base de datos?" Me sonrojé, porque por absurdo que sonara, había pensado en el bebé y en todo a lo que concerniera a eso… pero no había pensado en la segunda parte del aporte genético necesario para crear un bebé… no respondí y el médico pareció notar algo extraño, porque me dijo que podía pensarlo, pero que por el momento podíamos empezar con mis exámenes físicos para saber si todo andaba en orden conmigo.

Los exámenes físicos resultaron ser más incómodos y vergonzosos de lo que me gusta admitir, pero habían sido satisfactorios, por lo que harían un seguimiento de mis ciclos y, en cuanto tuviera el donante, comenzaría el proceso, por lo que pedí ver a los posibles candidatos preexistentes y dispuestos. Leía los antecedentes y todos estaban escogidos con los más estrictos "controles de calidad", salían sus antecedentes genéticos, logros académicos, sus gustos exageradamente refinados en algunos casos y todo parecía realmente elaborado... ¿de verdad le gustaba a alguien una dieta estricta en rábanos y arroz?... y por primera vez pensé en que tal vez no estaba haciendo las cosas bien, que probablemente me estaba apresurando… pero aplaqué ese pensamientos y decidí escoger al que me pareció menos presuntuoso y el más atractivo a su vez, tenía el pelo castaño, ojos verdes y en su descripción se destacaba su gusto por los animales y no ostentaba de ninguna rareza o deporte extremo casi impronunciable o físicamente imposible, por lo que me pareció el más adecuado.

Esa noche soñé con un niño, quise creer que era el niño que tendría… si era niña era perfecto para mí también, pero esa noche fue un niño el que apareció, un niño rubio y pequeño que caminaba con alguien más, un hombre, y cuando traté de acercarme noté que la distancia no se hacía más corta, me estaba empezando a desesperar cuando a causa de Gatomon, desperté.

—Hikari, ¿estás bien?

—Si, sólo tuve un mal sueño.

Ella no me preguntó más, pero la acerqué a mí la abracé, posteriormente seguí durmiendo, esta vez sin pesadillas…

Estaba a poco de concretar la inseminación artificial, cuando de pronto, de la nada, pensé en mis amigos… en Takeru… en qué me diría cuando supiera que había decidido ser madre de esa manera… ¿Se sentiría decepcionado de mi? No es que no me importaran los demás… o mi hermano, por otro lado… pero era con Takeru con quién más compartía, ya que mis vacaciones eran las más prolongadas y debido a su profesión de escritor no tenía horarios, y definitivamente a quién de alguna u otra forma mi decisión afectaría más…

Mi inseminación estaba ya programada, la fecha había sido hace dos días… y no había sido capaz de ir. Miraba la pantalla del móvil y salía el número de la clínica. Era ya el tercer llamado ¿por qué me estaba pasando esto?. El móvil sonó nuevamente y no era la cuarta llamada, como supuse, sino que era Takeru…

—Hikari…- sonaba cansado y aliviado de escucharme.

—Takeru…-le respondí

—¿Estás ocupada?-preguntó con aquel tono que yo bien sabía que no era una pregunta como tal, sino una llamada de auxilio.

—No, la verdad- le contesté, después de todo, no lo estaba.

—¿Podrías venir?- consultó anhelante.

Simplemente le contesté que sí, que pronto estaría ahí, cuando escuche un niño llorar al otro lado de la línea. Ya sabía el por qué me estaba buscando, dado que no era la primera vez que sucedía. Así que me duché, me vestí y tome mi carro para ir en su ayuda.

Al llegar pude apreciar el tamaño del desastre y el por qué el llamado de auxilio; su sobrino pequeño estaba al cuidado de él. El pequeño era adorable, a decir verdad, pero él prefería la compañía femenina y por lo mismo, cuando estaba al cuidado de su tío, le hacía las cosas difíciles, aunque yo sabía que en realidad lo quería porque el pequeño Tetsuo era mi alumno y siempre dibujaba a un Takeru muy grande junto a sus padres y hermano mayor.

Tetsuo, al verme se arrojó a mis brazos y yo lo tomé, Takeru me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y comenzó a ordenar mientras mascullaba cosas que me hacían reír… Ver a Takeru cocinar tan concienzudamente para su sobrino, hervir todo con sumo cuidado para que los alimentos no perdieran su sabor, propiedades y nutrientes no hizo más que hacerme sentir nostálgica acerca de si era muy egoísta mi deseo de ser madre soltera… y cuando finalmente terminó sus tareas culinarias, Takeru se acercó para despertar a su sobrino, arrebatándomelo de los brazos, besándolo y haciéndole cosquillas… y fue cuando obtuve mi respuesta; lo que yo quería era un hijo, si… pero quería un hijo de mi mejor amigo… no quería el hijo del sujeto que escogí por descarte, porque independiente de lo que saliera en su ficha yo no sabía cómo era su carácter, qué olores le desagradaban, o qué le gustaba… no sabía los valores que les habían sido inculcados… y si mi bebé tuviera tan sólo una de las muchas virtudes de Takeru…

Después de comer y jugar, Yamato y Sora pasaron a buscar al pequeño, que ignoró por completo a su padre y corrió hacia Sora, dejando a Yamato con los brazos estirados y un poco avergonzado, lo que nos causó mucha risa a todos.

Más tarde, después de lavar los platos, Takeru me invitó a salir a caminar, lo que acepté no de muy buenos ánimos porque después de que admití de cuáles eran mis verdaderos pensamientos al respecto a lo que quería, me sentía avergonzada de mirarlo a los ojos y creo que él se dio cuenta y mientras caminábamos, me armé de coraje y comencé a hablar.

—Takeru hay algo que quisiera preguntarte, o más bien pedirte… no sé cómo explicarlo… quiero decir…- estaba nerviosa pero sabía que si no se lo preguntaba en ese minuto, nunca más tendría el valor de hacerlo.

—¿Tiene que ver la clínica de fertilidad que has estado frecuentando? – su tono fue serio y apagado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? – no sabía cómo pudo haberse enterado.

—La primera vez te vi por casualidad y la segunda vez te vio Sora y me hizo el comentario… la tercera vez te volví a ver yo… y ver que te han estado llamado y no has contestado, hay algo que sé que no me estás diciendo.

—Tienes razón, hay algo que no te he contado.

—Hikari si estás saliendo con alguien no es algo que tengas que ocultarme, si te hice pensar eso de algún modo, discúlpame, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

—No es nada lo que estás pensando.

—¿No? – preguntó curioso- ¿Y qué es entonces?

—Takeru, voy a ser madre.

Takeru dejó de caminar a mi lado y se quedó estático. Definitivamente eso no lo vio venir y no fue capaz de disimularlo.

—¿Y cuándo pensabas decirme? – cuestionó en un tono de voz bajo y brusco.

—Hay otra cosa más- dije mientras todo mi cuerpo tiritaba de anticipación.

—¿Te casaste y no me contaste? – dijo muy mordaz y me dolió un poco la cizaña con la que soltó el comentario, pero era ahora o nunca.

—Quiero que tú seas el padre.

Él que en algún minuto había retomado la marcha nuevamente se detuvo y me miró directo a los ojos, había algo que no estaba entiendiendo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿No estás embarazada? ¿Yo?

—Takeru, la razón por la que estoy yendo al lugar en el cual me viste es porque quiero ser madre. No tengo novio y a decir verdad no es algo que me moleste, sin embargo… yo quiero…- comencé a hablar pero él me cortó.

—No encuentras que es todo esto muy extraño, Hikari

—No es mi intención ponerte en una mala posición, es algo que por supuesto debes pensar si es que quieres, independientemente de tu respuesta todo seguirá como hasta ahora entre nosotros. Yo ya tomé la decisión…

—No me malinterpretes… es sólo que no lo había pensado… me siento halagado, pero no me siento preparado…

—Está bien, Takeru. Es demasiado lo que te estoy pidiendo, lo sé y comprendo totalmente. No te preocupes.

—Lo siento, en verdad lo siento.

—No te preocupes, en serio.

El regreso fue incomodo, por decirlo menos. Él caminaba dos metros atrás de mi y ambos estábamos sumidos en el silencio. Yo estaba profundamente decepcionada, había surgido en mi la esperanza de que él aceptaría… pero lamentablemente las cosas no son como uno las espera.

Antes de subir al carro Takeru me preguntó inseguro algo que no esperé.

—Ya lo decidiste, ¿verdad? Si no soy yo… será cualquiera otro.- dijo sin ser capaz de mirarme directo a los ojos.

—Bueno, no cualquiera ¿por quién me tomas? – traté de bromear, pero no le resulto gracioso en lo absoluto.

Le sonreí, le dije que ya nos veríamos pronto y me marché, olvidando por completo que mi móvil aún estaba en su mesa de centro.


	2. Capítulo II

Capítulo II

* * *

><p>Lo había arriesgado todo y había perdido. Había expuesto mis planes y tal vez con ello había perdido a mi mejor amigo. Tal vez debí ser menos egoísta y no involucrarlo en esto, pero de no haber sido importante ciertamente nunca lo hubiese hecho.<p>

Una vez que llegué a casa traté de distraerme pero era muy difícil dejar de pensar en Takeru y en cómo serían las cosas para nosotros de ahora en adelante, yo misma había sido quien dijo que las cosas entre nosotros no cambiarían… pero el que ni siquiera pudiéramos mirarnos después de la conversación no me pareció un buen indicio.

Recordé que le quedaba poca carga a la batería de mi móvil. Lo busqué en los bolsillos y no lo encontré, bajé a mi automóvil y tampoco estaba ahí, y recordaba perfectamente haberlo llevado a la casa de Takeru… y pronto comprendí que se había quedado allá. Ni hablar de ir a buscarlo…

Volví a mi casa y Tailmon ya había vuelto de su paseo y me alegré de verla, porque la verdad no deseaba estar sola, sería inevitable empezar a dar vueltas a lo que había pasado y no tenía ganas de pensar más en eso. Al menos no por lo que quedara del día.

Miré el calendario y ese mes ya sería improbable volver a la clínica, por lo que mis planes estarían postergados por unas semanas y no solo eso, el fin de mis vacaciones se aproximaba también…

Al día siguiente decidí que iría a buscar mi teléfono durante la tarde, por lo que al levantarme le escribí a Takeru un mail para avisarle.

Ese día había quedado con mi hermano y la verdad no tenía muchos deseos de ir, pero ya era tarde para un cambio de planes, no pensé mucho en eso hasta que sonó el timbre y al ver a través de la mirilla, grande fue la sorpresa de encontrar a mi rubio amigo.

—Hola…- Dijo tratando de sonar natural…  
>—Hola… -Traté de responder casual…<br>—Se te quedó en mi casa ayer...- sacó de uno de sus bolsillos mi móvil.  
>—Si, te mandé un mail avisándote que iría más tarde a buscarlo…<br>—Lo leí, pensé que tal vez lo necesitarías, y pasaba por acá…-dijo titubeante.  
>—Gracias…-le respondí no muy segura de qué decir<br>—Bueno, me marcho… - sentenció incómodo.

Se dio media vuelta y lo vi alejarse, pero de pronto se devolvió por sobre los mismos pasos que ya había dado, sorprendiéndome y súbitamente más alegre.

—Ah, sí, lo olvidé- sonrió nervioso… -Taichi llamó y dijo algo sobre que los planeas habían cambiado, algo de una visita sorpresa de sus suegros y el hermano de su esposa que sabía que no querrías ver. Espero que no te moleste que haya contestado pero parecía urgente por la insistencia del llamado…

No pude evitar el rubor de mis mejillas al recordar al cuñado de Tai. Había sido la única experiencia, bueno… la primera que había vivido sin pensar en las consecuencias. Lo conocí cuando Taichi decidió que la familia de su novia y la nuestra debían conocerse. Él era el hermano menor de su novia y no les pareció nada mejor que los hermanos menores de ambos se sentaran juntos... Fue incómodo al principio porque él tenía una actitud muy petulante y se hacía difícil conversar de cualquier cosa, y ya me había hartado cuando decidí ir al baño para zafarme de él. No noté que venía atrás de mi cuando repentinamente me agarró de un brazo violentamente y me besó. Yo no quería, pero luego lo acepté porque sus labios fueron agradables y no me desagradaron. Fue algo sumamente pasional y animal, de hecho ahora lo pienso, si hubiese existido una oportunidad, las cosas habrían llegado a otro nivel, pero por lo que duró la reunión, cada vez que se podía nos besábamos y tocábamos furtivamente… y tengo que aceptarlo, me había dejado con ganas de más. Cosa que creí que se concretaría en el matrimonio… pero él llegó con otra persona y finalmente no concluyó de buena manera cuando intentó hacer lo mismo que la primera vez que nos habíamos visto.

—¿Hikari?- preguntó Takeru  
>—Ah, gracias por el mensaje. No te preocupes, me acabas de dar una buena noticia.- respondí sonriéndo<br>—Me marcho. Nos vemos luego.- dijo respondiendo con un atisbo de sonrisa.

Aquel gesto me dolió, nunca había habido una respuesta hipócrita como la de él en ese minuto y fue cuando me percaté de que el tema que yo había expuesto realmente sería un punto de inflexión en nuestra relación.

—Takeru… por favor olvida lo que pasó anoche, has como si nunca te lo hubiese dicho. Debí pensarlo con más cuidado… De verdad no quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros.-le pedí anhelante.  
>—No es nada de eso, de hecho he estado pensando…- respondió extrañamente… pero yo no quería saber y lo corté.<br>—Por favor, no hablemos más de esto.- volví a pedírselo en un tono de ruego más que de anhelo.  
>—Está bien-aceptó- pero hay algo que si debo decirte… no apresures las cosas. Es la clase de decisión de la que después no puedes arrepentirte, sé lo que te pasa, a veces a mi me ocurre también, es difícil ver a los demás en su propio mundo y sin tiempo, con casas ruidosas y llenas de risas... pero tú eres alguien quien se lo merece todo y a su debido tiempo aparecerá quien llene tus expectativas… no es algo por lo que tengas que pasar sola, yo sé que podrías hacerlo… no es eso lo que estoy diciendo… - dijo inseguro y perdiendo el hilo de lo que quería decir.<br>—Ya no quiero esperar más, no insistas, Takeru. No hay nada que puedas decirme que yo ya no haya pensado antes.- declaré con una seguridad mayor a la que realmente sentía.

Ese fue el único momento en el que él me miró directo a los ojos y puedo jurar que no supe dilucidar si acaso estaba enojado o dolido, le brillaban los ojos y mi corazón se agitó más de lo normal. Él nunca me había mirado así… parecía como si quisiera decirme algo pero finalmente no dijo nada y simplemente se retiró.

Intenté hacer como que la visita de Takeru nunca fue tal, que nunca vino y que nunca dijo lo que me dijo, pero una y otra vez aquellas palabras venían a mi cabeza.

Nunca habían pasado más de dos semanas, desde que nos conocimos, que no hubiésemos tenido contacto, de hecho ni siquiera tres días y comenzaba a sentir su falta. Escuché a Tailmon hablar con alguien y salí y descubrí que estaba con Patamon, busqué ilusionadamente con la mirada Takeru, pero tarde dos segundos en darme cuenta de que él no podía estar por ahí, y Patamon, tan pronto me vio saludó, pero siguió hablando con Tailmon, que desde que tuvimos una pequeña discusión, no es que me haya dejado de hablar, pero la sentía más distante. Sentía que todos estaban en mi contra y fue cuando opté en irme unos días de vacaciones. Les avisé a mi hermano y a mi madre que no estaría en la ciudad por unos días, y antes de que me preguntaran dónde o con quién, apagué mi móvil y sólo llevé conmigo a mi Digimon.

Nos hacía falta un tiempo a solas en un lugar en el que no fuera nuestro ambiente, no salía de Odaiba desde hace años y tal como lo creí, estar haciendo cosas distintas mantuvo los pensamientos que no quería tener, alejados. Tailmon y yo lo pasamos excelente en esos días, pero por supuesto no duró mucho dado que en dos días más estaba planificada la fecha y yo ya no iba a dar pie atrás en mi decisión.

El día finalmente llegó, estaba nerviosa y ansiosa. Había llegado la hora. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no noté que alguien me estaba impidiendo el paso deliberadamente y al levantar la mirada vi los ojos claros que tanto había extrañado... pero ¿qué hacía él ahí?

—No lo hagas, Kari. – me dijo en un tono que era demasiado serio. Él de verdad me lo estaba pidiendo… Recordé la última vez que me había llamado de esa forma… y había sido desde esa noche que decidimos olvidar…

—Esa es una decisión que ya tomé. ¿Cómo sabías hoy era el día?- pregunté inquisitivamente.  
>—Cuando se te quedó el móvil en mi departamento recibiste más de una llamada y contesté porque insistían demasiado… y lo supe. No era mi intención…- dijo cabizbajo.<br>—Lo siento, T.K. pero no tienes el derecho a meterte de esta forma en mi vida.- le dije tajante y dando por terminado el tema.

Seguí mi camino, pero a los dos pasos que di sentí que él me tomó fuertemente de la muñeca, me dolió, de hecho y me obligó a mirarlo, no me dijo nada, pero me lo dijo todo… luego me soltó y se fue rápidamente. Fue sumamente intenso aquel momento y mi corazón latía fuerte.

Me interné y en unos momentos más se llevaría a cabo el proceso. Cuando me vi sentada en ese sillón ginecológico, con esa jeringa extremadamente larga y al médico frente a mí… cuando vi lo real de lo que estaba pasando, y cuando él me dijo que me relajara, que estaría listo dentro de poco, fue que me di cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. Le dije que parara e irremediablemente me largué a llorar, estaba avergonzada y quería más que nada salir corriendo de ese lugar al que nadie me obligó a entrar. No me importó perder un depósito, no me importaba nada, sólo quería estar en mi cama junto a Tailmon y pensar que mañana ya sería otro día.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero desperté con golpes en la puerta de entrada, miré la hora y era poco menos de media noche Tailmon me quedó mirando interrogante y fuimos a ver qué era lo que pasaba y grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a Takeru afuera.

—Lo hiciste nuevamente- lo dijo en un tono acusador  
>—Takeru ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué hice?- le pregunté insegura<br>—Hiciste lo que quisiste sin considerar lo que yo pudiera sentir o pensar.- siguió hablando en ese tono en el cual se habla a quien ha sido sentenciado por alguna clase de pecado imperdonable.  
>—¿De qué estás hablando?- le pregunté no muy segura de querer saber lo que él quería decir.<br>—Estoy hablando de lo que pasó hoy, lo que pasó hace un mes… de lo que pasó hace años, en la boda de tu hermano.- soltó.  
>—Decidimos que nunca hablaríamos de eso nuevamente- le dije incomoda.<br>—¡Lo decidiste tu sola! ¡A mí no me preguntaste nada!- su tono de voz siempre seguro y calmado se había agudizado.  
>—¿Quieres bajar el volumen?, la gente te oirá.-le pedí.<br>—A ti no te importó bajar el volumen esa noche.- dijo desvergonzadamente  
>—¿Quieres dejar de hablar de eso? Aquello no debió pasar.- no quería seguir oyendo más sobre el tema.<br>—Pero pasó, si más tarde te arrepentiste, ese es tu problema, no el mío.- dijo sentenciador.  
>—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no pudiste olvidarlo?- respondí mordaz.<br>—No, nunca pude olvidarlo, no, más bien… nunca quise olvidarlo.- me miró tan intensamente que no fui capaz de sostener su mirada.

Estaba atónita, Takeru estaba hablando del recuerdo que compartíamos pero del que nunca se hablaba. Él estaba rompiendo el código.

—No hables estupideces de las que te puedas arrepentir. – Esa era la primera vez en la que me dirigía a él de esa manera.  
>—No me arrepentiré. Las cosas que hago las asumo, porque soy un hombre de no hace las cosas sin pensar- fue su justificación.<br>—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? – le pregunté desafiante.  
>—Puedo hacer como que no me acuerdo de la noche que compartimos, puedo aparentar no recordar que me pediste que fuera el padre de tu bebé, puedo pretender incluso que sólo quiero ser tu mejor amigo… pero no puedo aceptar que decidieras embarazarte por las tuyas sin considerar lo que yo pudiera pensar ni siquiera un poco.<br>—Te pregunté primero que a nadie.- respondí defendiéndome.  
>—No preguntaste de la manera adecuada.- dijo desviando la mirada.<br>—¿Y cuál es la manera adecuada?- le pregunté totalmente desconociendo la respuesta.

Él no me respondió, sin embargo lo siguiente que supe fue que me estaba besando. No fue un beso dulce, ni mucho menos amable, era un beso lleno de ira que yo no estaba dispuesta a devolver, pero que tampoco rechacé.

—Todo empezó así ¿No es cierto? Pero era al revés, tú eras quien me besaba.- dijo acusador  
>—No quiero hablar de eso, por favor, si dejamos las cosas como están existirá una posibilidad para salvar nuestra amistad.- de verdad quería que no dijera más.<br>—Esta vez es todo o nada, Kari. No me importa si hoy te inseminaste para tener el hijo de otro hombre, yo lo aceptaré como mío.- dijo muy seguro  
>—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Basta ya! – estaba hablando como nunca lo imaginé y lo detuve.<br>—Estoy diciendo que tu hijo será el mío, independientemente de que no sea su padre biológico.- dijo aún más seguro y determinado que antes  
>—¿Y eso quién lo decidió? ¿Tú?- dije burlesca, después de todo ¿quién se ha creído él que era?<br>—Lo decidiste tú, el día que me lo pediste. Me conoces, Hikari. Sabías que yo no podría ser simplemente un donador de esperma y limitarme a observar desde lejos a mi hijo o hija… mucho menos si es nuestro.

Me costaba pensar sobre cualquier cosa con él estando tan cerca de mí, respirando casi el mismo aire. Takeru me estaba poniendo nerviosa…

¿Sabía yo que él nunca aceptaría ser simplemente un donador de esperma? La respuesta estaba ahí, a la vista y sin escarbar mucho y lo supe… él tenía razón… él no era de esa clase de hombre, pero yo no lo iba a asumir, y él lo supo con mirarme. Así que sin más desvié la mirada y él rió irónicamente.

—Sabes que estoy enamorado de ti y te aprovechaste de eso, ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.  
>—Nunca haría eso.- negué la acusación.<br>—Lo haces Kari, todo el tiempo lo haces… y a mí no me importaba porque podía estar cerca de ti. Terminaba con mis novias cuando las cosas se ponían serias y tú hacías lo mismo con quienes conociste y compartiste, y funcionaba bien para nosotros, pero esto es demasiado. Me cansé de tu juego. Tienes que decidir ahora, desde hace años que estamos en esta relación escondida detrás una integra amistad y yo ya no estoy dispuesto. No estoy solo porque no pueda estar con alguien, estoy soltero porque quiero estar contigo… pero yo ya no te puedo esperar más.- bajó su mirada, y lo último lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible, pero lo escuché perfectamente.

Era demasiada la información que estaba recibiendo y lo que él decía era todo tan cierto. No era que él no tuviese a ninguna mujer dispuesta a estar con él, de hecho en más de una ocasión he visto como él ha rechazado mujeres preciosas…

—¿No negarás ni aceptarás nada? Se está haciendo demasiado propio de ti… toda la vida creí que eras admirable y valiente, pero eres cobarde y manipuladora. Acabo de abrir los ojos y he perdido mi tiempo esperándote.- eso me hirió más que cualquier herida física que haya tenido en la vida.

Me soltó y se alejó, ya no sentía su respiración ni su cálido toque al cual estaba tan acostumbrada y para cuando reaccioné, él ya se había ido, cerrando con un portazo que se tiene que haber escuchado por todo el edificio. Yo caí sobre mis piernas ya no pudiendo resistir más mi propio peso. Comencé a sentir una angustia tan intensa que se apoderó de mí y me dolía el pecho, quería llorar pero no me salían las lágrimas, me sentía desprotegida e indefensa. La persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo me dijo cosas horribles, pero no era eso lo que me dolía, sino que él se hubiese ido… de verdad se había ido, él, con quién siempre conté y había dado por sentado que podría contar toda la vida… y fue ahí, cuando me imaginé una vida sin él, que empezaron a salir las lágrimas… porque una vida sin él no tenía ningún sentido. Me levanté tan rápido como pude y salí tras él, abriendo la puerta sin preocuparme de cerrarla, pero por mucho que corrí Takeru ya no estaba ahí. Bajé a la vereda y miré a todos lados y no se veía ni una alma por los alrededores. Subí desanimadamente a buscar las llaves de mi auto, él no podía estar demasiado lejos... Pero cuando lo viera… ¿Qué le iba a decir? Él estaba en lo correcto con cada una de las acusaciones que profirió contra mí y tal vez tuviera razón respecto a mi… y quizás lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarlo ir… le había hecho mucho daño.

Entré a mi departamento nuevamente y cerré sin fijarme en nada, sólo que noté que la puerta al no sonó como suele hacerlo y me llamó la atención, por lo que volteé a ver qué ocurría… la puerta no se cerró porque Takeru había puesto el pie para impedirlo. Lo miré confundida.

—Sólo dime una cosa.- dijo suplicante  
>—¿Qué quieres saber? –pregunté. Estaba dispuesta a responder lo que él quisiera, porque había vuelto, estaba ahí.<br>—¿Se lo habrías pedido a algún otro? – Me miró intensamente y yo supe que de esa respuesta se decidiría lo que pasaría con nosotros.  
>—Están todos mis amigos casados o con relaciones estables.- respondí a medias, tratando de evadir la respuesta de manera indirecta.<br>—Responde la pregunta.- pidió con desesperación  
>—No, no se lo habría pedido a nadie que no fueras tú.- respondí honestamente por primera vez en la noche.<p>

Él terminó de entrar, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se me acercó en tres grandes zancadas, puso sus manos en mis mejillas, se agachó y me besó y yo lo recibí ávida de él. Ya no era un beso violento como el primero de esa noche, ni apremiante como los que nos dimos hace años… era un beso calmado, lleno de sentimientos. Comenzamos a acercarnos más y por lo menos a mi me nació una necesidad de él que no había sabido que poseía hasta que pensé que lo había perdido, me puse de puntillas y lo abracé por el cuello… él era tan alto para mi que significó algo de esfuerzo… sentí su lengua en mi labio superior y generó en mi un deseo tal que no supe cómo interpretar o cómo manejar, sólo seguí mis instintos y dejé de pensar cuando el beso calmo de hace un momento ya no lo era tanto, cuando comencé a excitarme sin que él siquiera tocara una zona erógena, él me estaba provocando sin siquiera intentarlo… y me estaba gustando más de lo que imaginé. Mis expectativas, según los recuerdos que me gustaba pensar que eran difusos, los recordaba mejor de lo que me gustaba admitir, pero no quería comparar… sólo quería sentir. Takeru me susurró al oído si estaba bien que fuéramos a mi habitación, a lo que apenas audible susurré que sí, sabiendo que en el momento que entráramos ahí, ya no habría vuelta atrás… pero yo estaba segura y él lo estaba también… así que simplemente dimos rienda suelta a nuestra tan acallada conducta lasciva que tanto tiempo había sido reprimida.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por los reviews soy muy feliz leyéndolos.<p>

Espero les agrade la actualización.


	3. Capítulo III

Gracias por los reviews

(Capítulo +18)

* * *

><p>Desperté junto a él abrazado a mí y tengo que admitirlo, fue extraño de primera impresión, pero me agradó. Takeru seguía durmiendo y no pude evitar recordar aquella noche de la que decidimos nunca mencionar… esa noche que compartimos después del matrimonio de mi hermano…<p>

_Kyoya, el cuñado de Taichi con el que había tenido una pequeña historia que no concluyó, me miraba y yo sabía lo que él quería decirme con esa mirada, Takeru que estaba a mi lado como mi acompañante, no parecía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y yo estaba comenzando a incomodarme, porque no quería que nadie lo notase y él estaba siendo demasiado evidente. En algún momento Takeru me dejó sola y comencé a buscar a los demás, cuando en medio de mucha gente, Kyoya me encontró y comenzó a bailar conmigo. Busqué por los alrededores a su cita y parecía estar solo. No sentía deseos de bailar con él, por lo que lo ignoré, y tal como empezó todo antes, él me arrastró a un lugar más apartado y comenzó a besarme… pensé en rechazarlo pero mi reacción fue más lenta de lo que esperé y terminé por aceptarlo y tuvo el mismo efecto en mi que la primera vez. Quizás era lo prohibido, lo furtivo... pero él tenía algo que lograba despertar esa parte de mi que no quisiera que nadie viera… y me agradaba saber que yo no le era indiferente tampoco, le hacía bien a mi ego. Mientras me besaba y me acercaba más a él y me empujaba no muy gentilmente hacia la pared, repentinamente abrí los ojos porque me pareció que tuve la impresión de que alguien estaba mirando y reaccioné, lo aparté y volví a pensar con la cabeza. Estaba en la boda de mi hermano, mis amigos estaban por ahí, mis padres estaban también y era muy probable que Takeru me estuviese buscando ya. Busqué a alguien conocido con la mirada y tuve suerte, nadie fue testigo de mi desliz, así que traté de encontrar rápidamente a alguien, quien fuera, para no volver a hacer otra estupidez y para mi alegría divisé a Ken y Miyako unos metros más allá con quienes me quedé por un rato hasta que surgió una inquietud ¿dónde estaba Takeru? Dejé a mis amigos para ir a buscarlo y no tardé mucho en encontrarlo; estaba sentado en el bar, bebiendo. Me pareció extraño porque él no solía beber ni siquiera una copa._

_—¿Por qué estás bebiendo alcohol?- le pregunté._

_Él simplemente me miró y su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos y me ofreció de lo que estaba tomando. No lo cuestioné y lo acepté. Luego de un rato en el cual ninguno de los dos habló, si bien no habíamos bebido mucho había algo extraño en el ambiente y sin manifestarlo explícitamente ambos sabíamos que no queríamos estar ahí. No sé qué había arruinado el ánimo de él, pero nos estábamos marchando sin que nadie lo notara para que no nos lo impidieran._

_No sé en qué minuto comenzó, pero noté de pronto que no apartaba su mirada de mi escote… No es que me molestara, pero era extraño tener esa clase de atención de su parte, aunque admito que me sentí halagada. De alguna manera decidí que no lo ignoraría, por lo que cuando noté su mirada fija en mi escote nuevamente, esperé a que su mirada se encontrara con la mía y cuando finalmente sus ojos y los míos se encontraron comenzamos a besarnos sin ninguna clase de explicación aparente. Se sentían perfectos sus labios con los míos, nuestras lenguas se encontraron y gemí al sentirla. Creo que aquel contacto me gustó más a mí que a él, ya que él no parecía sentir la misma necesidad que yo, porque era yo la pedía más de él y T.K. no me lo permitía, alejándose y haciendo que me empinara para alcanzarlo, valiéndose de su altura para lograrlo. Su negativa sólo hacía que mis ganas de besarlo aumentaran y él lo sabía. Mientras que traté de hacerme la ofendida busqué con la mirada dónde estábamos y descubrí que estábamos más cerca de la casa de él… a la que llegamos apenas. Aún vivía con su madre por lo que cuando cerramos la puerta y él me levantó contra ella, tuve que controlar mi risa nerviosa ante la sorpresa de sentirlo excitado, bueno, a su favor podía decir que era una suerte que a mí no se me notara tanto, al menos no a simple vista. Aunque estar usando un vestido ciertamente no era un punto a mi favor y sonrió, se quitó los zapatos y me cargó hasta su habitación, donde me dejó sentada en la cama y segundos más tarde me quitó los tacos con sumo cuidado, sin dejar de mirarme, para luego quedar arriba mío y volver a buscar mis labios que sin más juegos estuve plenamente dispuesta a dejarlo encontrarlos. _

_—T.K. tu pantalón me está haciendo daño.- le dije un poco incomoda._

_Podía sonar a excusa, pero de verdad el roce me estaba lastimando, por lo que él se lo quitó y no pude más que admirarlo cuando solo quedó en bóxers y con su camisa medio desabrochada y arrugada… ¿siempre fue él tan guapo y tan viril? El sentir sus manos donde nunca las había puesto antes me provocaba un hormigueo en la piel, incluyendo aquellas áreas que no estaban a su alcance, su cálido toque lo quería sentir en todos lados y no podía controlar ese anhelo... estaba ansiosa de él por lo que cuando lo sentí desabrochar mi vestido, me puse nerviosa y tiritaba porque no sabía cuál sería su reacción… quería gustarle. No me sentí tan vulnerable ni siquiera en mi primera vez ¿por qué con él estaba tan nerviosa? Takeru, quién ya había quitado mi vestido, comenzó a tocarme delicada y cuidadosamente. Parecía estar estudiando cómo cada uno de sus movimientos repercutían en mí, porque me miraba cada vez que cambiaba de técnica. Él no parecía entender que me gustaba todo lo que él hiciera… Cuando finalmente se decidió a quitarse la ropa, yo no quise ni pestañar para no perder ni por un milisegundo la visión sobre su cuerpo. No había nada en él que no me agradara. Sus músculos marcados me tenían latiendo el corazón muy rápido… con ese cuerpo que cualquiera querría y esa inseguridad que parecía propia de un debutante estaba sumida entre la lujuria y la ternura. Nunca imaginé al despertar ese día que las cosas terminarían así, con Takeru respirando en mi oído y besando mi cuello, consiguiendo que cada segundo que pasara sintiera más y más necesidad de sentirlo dentro de mí y él lo entendió porque volvió a besarme y casi sin darme cuenta me había dejado tan desnuda como él lo estaba, me sentía temblorosa ante la anticipación de concretar lo que él y yo habíamos comenzado… y sin más preámbulos nos encontrábamos tan unidos como un hombre y una mujer podían estar. Traté de controlar mi respiración ante la intrusión, pero me estaba resultando difícil porque estaba muy excitada. Nunca esperé que él se sintiera así de bien en mi, era perfecto… como si estuviéramos hechos para estar así de juntos… él apenas se movía y sin embargo me llenaba por completo. Necesitaba hacerle saber a él lo bien que me estaba sintiendo, y que era por él… deseaba que Takeru se sintiera como yo, y por un instante la zozobra de si acaso me estaba dejando llevar demasiado se apoderó de mi, pero al momento que nuestros ojos se encontraron, supe que no era algo que estuviera experimentando sola… él estaba tan sumido en ese momento que compartíamos como yo lo estaba, y no necesité más estímulos para finalmente acabar maravillosamente y por lo que noté poco después, Takeru tampoco necesitó más. En cuanto a mí, sentirlo gemir tan masculinamente en el momento que finalmente alcanzó el clímax, ocasionó que quisiera volver a vivir lo que hacía casi nada había concluido. Él se acomodó después a mi lado y me abrazó posesivamente. Paulatinamente se quedó medio dormido, aunque aún podía escuchar su corazón, que se oía un tanto agitado, y recién entonces pude pensar con más calma; en el momento en que nuestra unión física se concretó comprendí finalmente que lo amaba, y muchas situaciones y reacciones de las cuales no entendía por qué comenzaban a tener sentido. En cuanto a mi no quería volver a experimentar esa clase de conexión con nadie más y por sobretodo, no quería imaginarlo a él en esa situación con otra mujer… Antes de lo acontecido sabía de alguna manera que para él yo no le era indiferente… pero nunca imaginé que me deseara físicamente… nunca nada, hasta esa noche, me había dado un indicio sobre eso, pero ahora que había sucedido descubrí me encantaba sentirlo desnudo junto a mí, su olor me llenaba los pulmones y el solo oírlo respirar me hacía querer reír como una tonta, traté de no hacer ruido, pero aparentemente no lo hice bien porque Takeru se apoderó de mis labios y en unos pocos segundos más volví a sentirlo preparado para la acción que yo también estaba deseando…_

_Desperté porque de pronto sentí frío, aún estaba oscuro por lo que debía de ser de madrugada, por unos breves momentos me sentí desorientada y prontamente recordé que estaba en la habitación de Takeru, aún desnuda y me sonrojé, pero ¿dónde estaba él? Busqué con la mirada tratando de acostumbrarme a la oscuridad pero definitivamente él no estaba ahí. Tanteé mi ropa interior esparcida por el suelo y me vestí, encontré la camisa de Takeru y me la coloqué… después de todo un vestido es mucho más complicado de usar. Abrí la puerta y escuché una voz, la de él, hablando por teléfono con un volumen muy bajo, seguramente para no despertarme ni a mí ni a su madre. Puse atención a su conversación y cada vez que hablaba sentía como si alguien estuviera taladrando mi corazón y para empeorar la situación, el alcohol que bebí, al cual no tengo demasiada tolerancia, decidió que era un buen momento para salir por donde mismo entró. Apresuré el paso hacía el baño y haciendo el menor ruido posible devolví todo el contenido que tenía en mi estomago. "¿Conmigo?" "¿Por qué estaría con Hikari?" "Sólo somos amigos" "no salimos juntos de la fiesta" "tal vez deberían preguntarle a otra persona" Esas frases seguían rondando en mi cabeza mientras me recuperaba y seguían siendo igual de dolorosas… Takeru me negó, estando yo en su habitación, durmiendo desnuda… ¿Con quién hablaba? ¿Me estaban buscando? Eso dejó de importarme cuando escuché el clásico sonido que sólo las zapatillas de levantar hacen… el sonido se escuchaba como si estuviera acercándose y se detuvo justo afuera de la puerta tras la que yo estaba… y no se me ocurrió nada más inteligente que dejar de respirar… era lo que me faltaba, además de la decepcionante forma de despertar y encontrarme con una realidad para la que no me encontraba preparada, ahora la siempre atenta y ocupada madre de Takeru, me descubriría apenas cubierta de ropa, vomitando en su baño. Las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas en mis ojos por el esfuerzo que significó devolver todo lo ingerido, las sequé y esperé, preparándome mentalmente para enfrentar lo que tuviera que encarar. Esperé un poco más, pero finalmente no pasó nada y escuché que los pasos se dirigían a otro lugar, hasta que finalmente escuché una puerta de salida cerrarse. Acomodé la precaria ropa que tenía puesta, al mirar hacia el lavabo encontré un enjuague bucal de menta tan fuerte que hizo que las lágrimas que impedía conscientemente que salieran, finalmente lo hicieran. Salí y titubeé un poco al estar frente a la puerta de la habitación que había sido testigo de mi más grande equivocación y decididamente entré, su rubio dueño estaba sentado esperándome, al parecer, porque al verme sonrió y me abrazó y me guió nuevamente a la cama, donde nos cubrió a ambos y no dejó de abrazarme hasta que se quedó dormido nuevamente. Me hubiese gustado que no me tocara, no quería que me abrazara, pero no quería enfrentarme a él tampoco, por lo que al darme cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormido, me puse el vestido, busqué mis tacos y salí silenciosamente de ahí. Me sentí a gusto una vez que salí de aquel lugar y emprendí rumbo al apartamento en el cual aún vivía con mis padres. Respiré aliviada una vez que pude entrar sin que nadie se percatara y fui directamente a la ducha. Se sentía bien quitarme el sudor y cualquier resquicio de la noche anterior y finalmente, sin siquiera ocuparme de secar mi cabello, me fui a mi habitación y dormí… no sé cuánto tiempo dormí a decir verdad, pero cuando desperté no había nadie en casa, lo que me dejó sola a mí y a mis pensamientos. Habían pasado muchas cosas, mi hermano mayor al que tanto admiraba y quería, se había casado… me había reencontrado con el hermano de mi nueva cuñada… terminé teniendo sexo con Takeru y finalmente descubrir que había sido utilizada por mi mejor amigo luego de darme cuenta de que lo amaba… habría sido mucho en un mes, pero todo aquello aconteció en un lapso de horas y fue abrumador, si me detenía a pensar en ello sabía que no podría manejarlo así que estaba decidida a olvidarlo todo, especialmente los últimos acontecimientos por lo que decidí abstraerme enfocándome en mis estudios y resultó bien, hasta el tercer día cuando fue que nos volvimos a encontrar de casualidad. No puedo negar que mi corazón se agitó cuando lo vi, los recuerdos que tanto había evitado volvieron tan pronto lo tuve a unos pocos metros de mi, él no sonreía como siempre lo hacía cuando me veía y yo me contuve tan bien que me sorprendí a mí misma. Takeru lucía apagado y no me gustaba verlo así, sin embargo yo no estaba tan bien como para hacerme cargo de aquello, por lo que cada vez que intuía que él quería hablar de lo sucedido yo lo detenía, y en algún momento él pareció entenderlo, porque no lo intentó más. Gradualmente nuestra relación volvió a ser tan cercana como lo era antes y yo llegué a ser la mejor de mi clase, por lo que al terminar mis estudios las ofertas de trabajo no me faltaron, algunas incluso fuera de Odaiba pero no me animé a dejar la ciudad en la que crecí… el tiempo pasó y cada uno empezó a especializarse en lo que escogió, yo salí con algunos hombres pero nunca logré comprometerme emocionalmente con ninguno y cuando las cosas se ponían serias y me exigían más de lo que podía dar, me veía en la obligación de terminarlas y así fue pasando el tiempo hasta que volvió a ocurrir…_

Después de todo ese tiempo, de todas esas vivencias y esos recuerdos que traté de mantener aislados, me encontraba nuevamente con él. Me abrazaba posesivamente aún en su sueño, estábamos frente a frente y podía observar con detenimiento sus facciones, que tan bien conocía pero que en realidad pocas veces tuve la oportunidad de registrar con tal detenimiento. Sentí la necesidad de ir al baño, y al moverme un poco él relajó su abrazo y fui capaz de ir. Al volver a la habitación donde Takeru se encontraba, lo encontré despierto mirando concienzudamente el techo, parecía preocupado pero al verme su expresión cambió.

—Volviste- susurró aliviado.  
>—Es mi habitación ¿a dónde iría? – le pregunté, quería saber qué había pasado por su mente.<br>—Creí que… - dijo sin ser capaz de terminar  
>—¿Qué fue lo que creíste? – yo lo sabía, pero quería que lo exteriorizara.<br>—No importa – le restó importancia.  
>—Dímelo – exigí.<br>—Creí que te habías arrepentido nuevamente- dijo con una inseguridad tal, que me recordó al T.K. de antaño.

Me acerqué a él y volvimos a besarnos, no tardamos en volver a repetir lo que habíamos estado haciendo gran parte de la noche, yo no me cansaba de sentirlo y él parecía no cansarse de mí tampoco. Me gustaba todo de él, cómo se movía, como gemía y cómo nos acoplábamos a la perfección. El efecto que su cuerpo tenía sobre el mío lo desconocía pero me encantaba… nunca pensé que el deseo físico fuera algo tan poderoso, pero lo era y ahora lo comprendía…

Takeru y yo iniciamos una relación muy lujuriosa y pasional, no le dimos nombre a lo nuestro pero sabíamos que éramos exclusivos, no era formal pero no había lugar para nadie más, al menos yo no necesitaba a nadie más y me encantaba creer que él tampoco. Todas mis preocupaciones rutinarias al encontrarnos por las noches las olvidaba para sólo concentrarme en nosotros dos. Supongo que fue por esa misma razón que Tailmon y Patamon decidieron irse al Digimundo... Ya los traeríamos de vuelta.

Despertar en su apartamento o él en el mío, se había hecho parte de nuestra vida rápidamente y sin darme cuenta estar en su territorio era igual de cómodo para mí que estar en el mío. De cualquier manera las cosas se estaban dando de forma natural y no quería apresurar las cosas, me gustaba el rumbo que estábamos tomando y no quería que cambiara.

Habían pasado un poco más de dos meses y supe muchas cosas que ignoraba, como que aquella primera noche juntos había sido la primera experiencia sexual de él. No puedo negar que me encantó saberlo, porque ni siquiera me di cuenta.

Tailmon había vuelto a mi lado y lo agradecí porque la extrañaba y su aparente desinterés en mi me causaba gracia… a veces era tan demandante como cualquier gato doméstico consentido. Desde hace uno días que no me estaba sintiendo del todo bien y Takeru se encontraba en Kobe por una investigación acerca de uno de sus libros, no obstante me llamaba a diario y cada vez que lo oía sentía deseos de decirle que lo quería pronto de vuelta, pero sentía que no era lo correcto. Él nunca ha interferido en mi trabajo. Las clases estaban dándose normalmente, era cierto que me sentía un poco más somnolienta y cansada, pero lo atribuía a que no estaba muy acostumbrada a las actividades nocturnas y sentí como la sangre se me iba a la cara con tan solo recordar la noche antes de que se marchara y una sonrisa que no pude esconder se apoderó de mi rostro y traté de desviar mis recuerdos para concentrarme en la última hora de clases que me faltaba por dictar.

Al volver a casa, cuando apenas había cruzado el umbral de la puerta, me encontré con Takeru frente a mí, que parecía estar esperándome porque apenas cerré la puerta fue a mi encuentro. Aunque si no lo hubiese hecho él lo hubiese hecho yo, ya que al segundo que lo vi solté todo lo que tenía en los brazos para ir hacia él, nos besamos y nos quedamos mirando un instante. Él recogió las cosas que dejé caer y sonrió al ver lo que traía en las bolsas.

—¿Kimchi? – preguntó un tanto desconcertado y rió a su vez.  
>—¿Qué tiene de malo?- le pregunté curiosa.<br>—No sabía que te gustara- aclaró.  
>—En realidad no me gusta demasiado… pero hoy deseaba comerlo- respondí.<p>

Nos sentamos a comer y él solo me miraba sonriente. A decir verdad yo tenía mucho apetito, por lo que no me detuve a pensar en el por qué él estaba actuando como lo hacía. Mientras comía mi kimchi Takeru finalmente habló.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó como si nada.

Quedé estupefacta. No es algo que no esperara, pero era definitivo que no creí que sería en ese minuto, sin ninguna clase de aviso previo… Pero traté de responderle igual de casual que él.

—Si quiero- dije muy decidida.

Traté de ocultar y apaciguar el regocijo interior y seguí comiendo para disimularlo. Terminé y después de levantar el plato de la mesa Takeru se fue hacia el sofá y prendió la TV, me senté a su lado luego de haberme lavado los dientes y me apoye en su pecho después de sentir sus labios en mi frente, comencé a sentir los ojos pesados y me quedé dormida.

Esa noche fue la primera que compartimos que no hicimos nada más que dormir y fue tan satisfactoria como cualquier otra, aunque extrañamente el cansancio era el mismo. Iría al médico, tal vez me faltaba alguna clase de vitamina, busqué mi móvil para concertar la cita con el médico y miré con detenimiento la fecha. Habían pasado ya casi tres meses con Takeru, casi tres meses de noches maravillosas con él… casi sin interrupciones. ¿Sería acaso? No habían muchos cambios, no sentía asco por las mañanas, ni había tenido mareos, antojos… tampoco muchos… sólo ese cansancio que no parecía normal… ¿sería? De pronto no me sentí del todo alegre. Estaba yendo todo tan bien y aunque todo empezó por mi deseo de ser madre de pronto no me sentí tan segura como según yo lo estaba hace no mucho tiempo atrás. Además ¿querría él? Si bien era cierto que ninguno estaba tomando precauciones para evitarlo y era obvio en qué podía terminar eso, no estaba del todo segura, pero no podía tapar el sol con un dedo… así que no me quedaba otra que rectificar lo que para mí ya era casi una completa certeza.

Los resultados estaban ahí y no podía dejar de mirarlos. En teoría tenía ahora todo lo que quería, estaba efectivamente embarazada, aquel bebé era de TK, como lo deseé desde un principio, y lo más sorprendente era que el bebé tenía tres meses de gestación y yo no me había dado ni cuenta, porque no había sido víctima de los usuales síntomas. Había quedado embarazada el día que lo planeé, pero no cómo lo había previsto.

Estaba nerviosa, no sé por qué tenía el presentimiento de que algo no saldría bien, pero aún así no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. No es la clase de información que puedes guardar para ti misma.

Takeru esa noche estaba más hablador de lo acostumbrado, estaba contento porque estaba por terminar su tercer libro y aquello lo tenía muy animado, nunca me contaba de qué se trataban sus libros, pero prometió que la primera copia impresa que obtuviera sería mía, yo sólo sonreí.

—Estoy embarazada –dije sin rodeos.

Observé cuidadosamente cada uno de los gestos de él, parecía calmado, después de todo él usualmente era muy recatado con sus reacciones. Me miró a los ojos y sólo verbalizó una pregunta.

—¿De cuánto tiempo? – preguntó desviando la mirada

Yo comprendí al instante a qué se refería con eso. Si decía dos meses él no tendría dudas de que él era el padre, pero ¿me creería él si le dijera la verdad? Eso es algo que averiguaría dentro de poco.

—Tres meses y dos semanas-respondí segura.

Supongo que la gente ya no debe quejarse de la inefectividad de los programas de fertilidad- acotó innecesariamente.

Ahí estaba el comentario que esperaba venir y no quería receptar. Sonrió y reconocí esa sonrisa porque muy pocas veces la había visto: esa sonrisa que no llegaba a los ojos. Quería decirle que nunca llegué a concretar la fertilización, que si estaba en el estado en el que estaba era porque nosotros no tuvimos precauciones para evitarlo… pero me sentía decepcionada porque primero él fue quien llegó a mi casa en medio de la noche pregonando que no le importaba nada más, que mis hijos serían los suyos ¿aquello no era verdad y le quise creer?

Se excusó con que debía trabajar en su libro y se marchó. Le fue imposible esbozar algo más que esa sonrisa falsa y yo casi lo preferí así. No quería pensar más ni enfadarme por lo que aproveché aquel sopor del que era víctima para dormir.

Mañana sería otro día y ya habría tiempo de pensar las cosas con más detenimiento.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


End file.
